


Rolls

by blerdxlines



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Image, Breakfast, Cooking, F/M, Fatness, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, IN SPACE!, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Jet overhears an important conversation between you and Ed and he has a funny way of showing his appreciation for big gals.CW: This fic deals with conversations surrounding body size where the term fat is used multiple times as a descriptor.
Relationships: Jet Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a meme that goes like this:
> 
> Her: I'm chubby, I have rolls  
> Me: I got butter, wassup?

You stood at the stove gingerly poking at the lines of wrinkled bacon with your spatula as Ein danced around at your feet, hoping for a chance at the delicious smelling meat and partially dodging the sprinkles of hot grease. Jet was nearby, working under the makeshift kitchen sink which has been acting up since Ed lost her jump drive last week.

You returned to buttering your toast, finishing two more pieces when you suddenly felt two small hands grab at the squishy mass of your sides and a head lean against your lower back. Without even looking back to see her wildly red bed head, immediately you knew who it was.

"Ma'am. Can I help you?"

Ed spoke something, garbled and muffled into the back of your shirt.

"Ed. I can't understand what you're saying." You peeled her hands away and she leisurely tipped backward, landing onto her butt.

"Y/N, why do you have so many rolls?"

Jet sputtered, sitting up so fast he almost banged his head on the metal frame beneath the sink.

Oblivious to that, you chuckled quite casually. "Why do I have so many rolls?" You repeated.

"Yeah! And why are you so big and squishy?"

Jet poked his head out from under the sink, preparing to give Ed the scolding of the 21st century but before he could speak, you interrupted.

"Because I'm happy."

Save the popping of the bacon grease, the whole room seemed to silence at that.

"Happy?" Ed answered, tilting her head to the left before tipping over and landing on her side.

"Yep. Because I'm happy."

A number of questions went through Ed's mind, but only one stood out in particular.

"Does that mean Miss Faye is sad?"

You snickered to yourself, turning off the gas burner.

"No, not necessarily."

Jet wasn't even focusing on work anymore at this point, just messing with the sink trap as he eavesdropped on your conversation.

"Hmmmmmm." Ed sang as she mulled over her thoughts. You ripped off a shred of bacon, tossing it to the floor beside you where Ein was quick to rush and gobble it up.

"If you're happy, then why doesn't everybody look like you, then?"

You paused now, breaking your productive stride which Ed took note of.

"Because some people don't want to look like me." You tossed the bacon strips into a napkin on a plate, one by one.

"Why?" She answered. "Because being fat is wrong?"

Jet's stomach made a weak growl, a cry out for a meal soon to come. A reminder that a break would be good right about now.

"Nothin’ wrong with being fat." Jet stood beside you, reaching into your pan, grabbing a freshly cooked piece. Ein sat whimpering at his feet.

"Besides, a good man can appreciate a little extra fat on his bacon." _And boy you sure had plenty of it, especially from this angle._

He reached over to your plate to grab another strip and you thwacked the back of his metal palm with your spatula.

"Go wash your hands, baconator."

Ed giggled, "Ooh Jet's in trouble!~" she sang, shimmying across the floor.

"You too, Ed. And can you go tell Spike and Faye that breakfast is done?" Ed raced out the kitchen, Ein not too far behind as she shouted, "Breakfast!" into the echoing ship.

" _A gOoD mAn cAn ApPrEcIaTe A lItTlE eXtRa FaT oN hIs BaCoN_." You mocked Jet, drawing his attention.

"What? Did you think I was joking?"

You sighed. “I’m not bacon, Jet. I'm a human being. I'm fat, I have rolls."

"And I've got butter, so what're we talking?" He replied, far too smoothly.

You couldn’t help but open mouth laugh at that, completely blindsided by his god awful excuse to flirt. Jet reached around to grab another piece of bacon from the plate, but this time you hip-checked him.

"You just worry about getting that drain fixed, alright? Now shoo, go wash your hands."


End file.
